bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Spring Event 2018
All the Pretty Flowers in a Row! The SEVENTH annual Grow-A-Thon has returned to the Commons! Whack the bushes and gather their bounty so that you can plant flowers and trees in the Event area to make yourself a gorgeous garden. Impress the judges every 20 hours to earn Spring tokens to buy this year’s Custom Items. You need to impress the previous judge to get a rating from the next one. Plus, fill your magnificent garden with critters! There are 5 to get throughout the event, starting with the Squirrel today! On platforms with friends, you can send out requests for a free one. On platforms without, you get a free one when the animal unlocks from the animal vendor! The tool-tip when you hover the critter in the store has their unlock date! Also returning is the Gorgeous Garden contest! Check back next week for more details! George has such a terrible green thumb, he’ll be looking for you to help him out trying to grow a plant for the first (or third) time. Spring usually means spring cleaning, right? Freddy needs some help cleaning up his house. It’s gotten a little bit spooky. Cleaning items can only be whacked in his house. Timmy wants to wake his turtle up from its hibernation after that long, cold winter. Aid him in finding things to tempt it back to consciousness. Earn another copy of your old Bee pet, or one of the other two Bees when you complete the quests again this year! New for 2018: The all-new challenging quest starts today, to give you the most time to finish it. Do you smell onions? New for 2017: We've added 9 new quests! Last year's beehive quest gets an additional 3 buzzing quests! This Event began on Friday May 11, 2018 Official Codename blog Event Missions Daily Mission per judge}}You need to impress the first judge in order to get the second to look at your garden, and so on. Impressing a judge just means getting at least one Spring Token ( ) from him. Judges reset every 20 hours. Judges only care about how many Spring Points ( ) you have. If you have enough Spring Points, they will wander around an empty garden, commenting about how wonderful and interesting it is, before awarding you your Spring Tokens. Here is a table giving the minimum number of Spring Points needed to get a number of Spring Tokens from a judge: At 200 Spring Points you will be rewarded 5 from Judge 1, 4 from Judge 2, 2 from Judge 3, and 1 from Judge 4 and Judge 5 unlocks but gives no points. Judge 5 gives 1 at 400 Spring Points. You need 2000 Spring Points to get an A+ from the final critic (and 5 from all five judges). Note: Impressing the Judges has a 20 hour cool-down Freddy's Spring Daily Quests There are 5 daily quests from Freddy related to cleaning up his house. These quests became available on Day 1 of event, and take place in Freddy's house. If you leave Freddy's house before completing the quest, talk to him in the Event Area to get back in. The quests will come up randomly, and are available every 20 hours. or 5 20 |name2 = Spring Cleaning - Rat-a-catchy |type2=main |desc2 = Freddy's house is a mess! Help him clean it up. Talk to Freddy in the event area to head to his house, then whack bushes in it to find Rat Traps(With a bit of cheese, those pesky rats won't stand a chance!). Finally, click the mouse holes to place the traps. Note you can ONLY find Rat Traps in Freddy's House. |task2 = Follow Freddy to his House Find 20 Rat Traps Place 4 Rat Traps Talk to Freddy |reward2 = or 5 20 |name3 = Spring Cleaning - Dusting Time |type3=main |desc3 = Freddy's house is a mess! Help him clean it up. Talk to Freddy in the event area to head to his house, then whack bushes in it to find Dustpans(For those tough piles of dust!). Finally, click the dust piles to sweep them up. Note you can ONLY find Dustpans in Freddy's House. |task3 = Follow Freddy to his House Find 20 Dustpans Sweep up 4 Dust Piles Talk to Freddy |reward3 = or 5 20 |name4 = Spring Cleaning - A Puddling Issue |type4=main |desc4 = Freddy's house is a mess! Help him clean it up. Talk to Freddy in the event area to head to his house, then whack bushes in it to find Mops(Doesn't appear to be dancing... yet). Finally, click the puddles to mop them up. Note you can ONLY find Mops in Freddy's House. |task4 = Follow Freddy to his House Find 20 Mops Mop up 4 Puddles Talk to Freddy |reward4 = or 5 20 |name5 = Spring Cleaning - Taking out the Trash |type5=main |desc5 =Freddy's house is a mess! Help him clean it up. Talk to Freddy in the event area to head to his house, then whack bushes in it to find Spring Trash(Looks a lot like crumpled up cardboard). Finally, click the garbage bin to throw out the trash. Note you can ONLY find Spring Trash in Freddy's House. |task5 =Follow Freddy to his House Find 20 Pieces of Trash Throw out the Trash Talk to Freddy |reward5 = or 5 20 }} George's Questline The first of these quests became available on Day 2 of event and unlocks in a row. or 5 20 |name3=George's Special Dirt |type3=main |desc3=Gardener George in the Spring Event area wants to plant some special seeds that he found. Unfortunately, he's a bit of a city slicker, and doesn't really know the first thing about gardening. Bring him some Special Dirt(You can't really see what's so special about it) to put in his Clay Pots. You can find Special Dirt in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 35 Bags of Dirt |reward3= or 5 20 |name4=George's Special Fertilizer |type4=main |desc4=Gardener George in the Spring Event area wants to plant some special seeds that he found. Unfortunately, he's a bit of a city slicker, and doesn't really know the first thing about gardening. Bring him some Special Fertilizer(It certainly has a special smell). You can find Special Fertilizer in bushes throughout the world. |task4=Find 30 Bags of Fertilizer |reward4= or 5 20 |name5=George's Special Seeds |type5=main |desc5=Gardener George in the Spring Event area wants to plant some special seeds that he found. Unfortunately, he's a bit of a city slicker, and doesn't really know the first thing about gardening. Find his lost Special Seeds(They're pretty seedy) so he can plant them in his Clay Pot. You can find Special Seeds in bushes throughout the world. |task5=Find 20 Special Seeds |reward5= or 10 50 }} Billy Bob's Turtle Power Questline The first of these quests was released on Day 4 of event and unlocks in a row. or 5 20 |name2=Turtle Power - Heat Lamps |type2=main |desc2=Billy Bob is trying to wake up his Pet Turtle after a long winter of hibernating. Now that he's recovered the Shoe Boxes, he needs some Heat Lamps to help the turtle wake up. Find Heat Lamps in Bushes and bring them to Billy Bob. |task2=Find 20 Turtle Heat Lamps |reward2= or 5 20 |name3=Turtle Power - Warm Towels |type3=main |desc3=Billy Bob is trying to wake up his Pet Turtle after a long winter of hibernating. With the turtle now awake, he needs some Warm Towels(Warm towels are the best human invention ever) to keep it comfy. Find some in bushes and bring them to Billy Bob in the Commons. |task3=Find 20 Warm Towels |reward3= or 5 20 |name4=Turtle Power - Turtle Food |type4=main |desc4="Billy Bob is trying to wake up his Pet Turtle after a long winter of hibernating. The turtle is very hungry! Find it some Turtle Food(Tasty tasty turtle food) by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task4=Find 20 Turtle Food |reward4= or 5 20 |name5=Turtle Power - Tiny Turtle Sunglasses |type5=main |desc5=Billy Bob is trying to wake up his Pet Turtle after a long winter of hibernating. The turtle is doing pretty well, but the bring sunshine is blinding it's poor little turtle eyes. Bring it some Tiny Turtle Sunglasses(The latest style!) so it can chillax in the summer sun. |task5=Find 20 Tiny Turtle Sunglasses |reward5= or 10 50 }} Old MacDonald's Questline These quests were released on Day 9 of event and unlocks in a row. If the reward includes a choice, you must make that choice before going on to the next quest. Don't worry too much about your choices: you'll get a chance to change your mind just before you get the seeds. 5 20 Choice between Energy or Gold |name8=Plant Splicing 201 |type8=main |desc8=Old Farmer MacDonald is doing some research on Plant Splicing, and wants your help gathering materials. As a reward, he'll give you some custom seeds once you're done. Find him Mature and Young Flowers in bushes anywhere in the world. |task8=Find 20 Young Flowers Find 20 Mature Flowers |reward8= 5 20 Choice between 20 hrs or 4 hrs |name9=Plant Splicing 301 |type9=main |desc9=Old Farmer MacDonald is doing some research on Plant Splicing, and wants your help gathering materials. As a reward, he'll give you some custom seeds once you're done. Find him Fine and Chunky Soil in bushes anywhere in the world. |task9=Find 20 Chunky Soil Find 20 Fine Soil |reward9= 5 20 Choice between +33% yield or -25% time. |name10=Some Spring Seeds |type10=main |desc10=Old Farmer MacDonald has some seeds for you! |task10=Talk to Farmer MacDonald |reward10= Spring Seeds }} When you talk to MacDonald for the last quest, he tells you what your seeds will do and give you a chance to change your choices. You can change them again and again until you've made up your mind. This chart might help: ※ Old MacDonald says that it takes 16 hours. He's wrong. You plant the seeds by clicking on a plowed plot and selecting "Spring Seeds". The three letters in parentheses following the name reflect the choices you made during the quest. If you want to use the seeds you created, be sure to plant them before they EXPIRE and disappear from your planting inventory. Note the rate figures don't take the cost of the seeds into account. The costs of most kinds of seeds is currently unknown. Please use the comments to tell us the cost of your seeds. Build a Beehive This quest begins on Day 2 of event and unlocks in a row. or 5 20 |name2=Beehive - Light Blue Paint |type2=main |desc2=Joel, in the Spring Event area, would like to help you build your own Beehive for your ranch! Find him some Light Blue Paint to paint the frame. Light Blue Paint can be whacked up from bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Light Blue Paint |reward2= or 5 20 |name3=Beehive - Bee Frames |type3=main |desc3=Joel, in the Spring Event area, would like to help you build your own Beehive for your ranch! Find him some Bee Frames for the hive. They can be found by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Bee Frames |reward3= or 5 20 |name4=Beehive - Beekeeper Masks |type4=main |desc4=Joel, in the Spring Event area, would like to help you build your own Beehive for your ranch! Find him some Beekeeper Masks so you can be safe from stings! They can be whacked up from bushes anywhere in the world. |task4=Find 20 Beekeeper Masks |reward4= or 5 20 |name5=Beehive - The Queen Bee |type5=main |desc5=Joel, in the Spring Event area, would like to help you build your own Beehive for your ranch! Find him a Queen Bee to get your hive started! You will find the Queen Bee by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task5=Find a Queen Bee |reward5=10 50 Beehive }} Flowers for the Judges The first of these quests started on Day 7 of event and unlocks in a row. or 5 20 |name2=Seven-Leaf Clover |type2=main |desc2=Zoey, one of the Garden Judges in the Spring Event, would like you to find them a rare Seven-Leaf Clover. You can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Seven-Leaf Clovers |reward2= or 5 20 |name3=Stinkroot Blossom |type3=main |desc3=Laurie, one of the Garden Judges in the Spring Event, would like you to find them a rare Stinkroot Blossom. You can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Stinkroot Blossoms |reward3= or 5 20 |name4=Blushing Daisy |type4=main |desc4=Anna, one of the Garden Judges in the Spring Event, would like you to find them a rare Blushing Daisy. You can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task4=Find 20 Blushing Daisies |reward4= or 5 20 |name5=Death Prick Rose |type5=main |desc5=?, one of the Garden Judges in the Spring Event, would like you to find them a rare Death Prick Rose. You can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task5=Find 20 Death Prick Roses |reward5= or 5 20 }} Your Garden Seeds Seeds drop from bushes. You may whack bushes anywhere; the drop rate appears to be reduced if you are high level and whack in a low-level area. Grow flowers and trees from the generic seeds in The Commons event area. Flowers To place your flowers, walk into the garden and click on the "inventory" button at the bottom. The Bursting Bush Awards NO Spring Points( ).' It awards small amounts of random' , , , . 6 new colors of rare flowers were added this year!!!(Beige, Dark Green, Pink, Brown, Gray and Rainbow.) Decoration Items To purchase these decoration items, go into the garden and click on "store". Animals You can request 5 of each animal from friends when they are released, but you can't request an animal after the next one has been released. You can also purchase animals for Bush Bucks, even before they are released. Place your animals by walking into your garden and click on "inventory". Gorgeous Garden Contest How the Contest Works Start growing plants and lay out your designs in the event area. Once you've managed to get at least a D from each of the judges, you can enter the contest! When you're ready, talk to the photographer (he's got a yellow ! above his head) and have him take a picture of your fantasy garden. You can submit as many times as you would like, but only your most recent submission will get the votes. At the end of the event, the entire Codename Entertainment Studio will review the submissions and choose their favorites, with 3 lucky players per platform being awarded prizes of 250, 200, and 150 Bush Bucks for first, second and third. YOU get to vote too! The coveted 'User's Choice' award is picked by the Bush Whacker Community, and has a prize of 50 Bush Bucks! You can vote for as many submissions as you like. More Details Here And the CNE winners are... Gorgeous Garden Contest Winners 2018! Gorgeous Garden Contest Winners 2017! Gorgeous Garden Contest Winners 2016! Gorgeous Garden Contest Winners 2015! Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 each, and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2=2018 |desc2=2018 |cost2=15 |name3=2018 |desc3=2018 |cost3=15 |name4=2018 |desc4=2018 |cost4=15 |name5=2018 |desc5=2018 |cost5=15 |name6=2018 |desc6=2018 |cost6=15 }} }} Note: The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Customization Items |name2= Hat |desc2= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost2=15 |name3= Cape |desc3= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost3=15 |name4= Cape |desc4= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost4=15 |name5= Sword |desc5= Equip this in your Sword slot! |cost5=15 |name6= EyeGlasses |desc6= Equip this in your Glasses slot! |cost6=15 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1=25 |name2=Large Spring Snack Pack |desc2=Contains 2x as much random , , and |cost2=50 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel which contains a random bonus reward. |cost3=75 }} Ye Spring Gift Shoppe (NEW) Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase wrapped gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1= 40 |name2= Spring 2018 Gift |desc2=One bag of Treats. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=25 |name3= Spring 2018 Gift Pack |desc3=Four bags of Treats. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2018 Achievements (NEW) }} }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Achievements Returning }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from previous years There are 6 achievements from previous year's events, which may be earnable by spending some Bush Bucks, if a player was not present during the initial years: *Organic Acquisitions - You bought all the 2017 Spring Garden event items! *Spring Token Trader - You bought all the 2016 Spring Garden event items! *Garage Sale Connoisseur - Purchase all the 2015 Spring Event items! *Spring Spender- Purchase all the 2014 Spring Event items! *Fresh Year Round- Purchase all the 2013 Spring Event items! Event Participation Rewards |name2=Medium Spring 2018 Ribbon |desc2=You can put this in your house. Increases your base max energy by 10 just by having it! |cost2=Reach 400 |name3=Large Spring 2018 Ribbon |desc3=You can put this in your house. Increases your base max energy by 20 just by having it! |cost3=Reach 800 |name4=Spring 2018 Statue |desc4=Collect all the 2018 Event Statues! |cost4=Reach 1600 }} Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes.